


Día común

by A_flowxr



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, KiriAsu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_flowxr/pseuds/A_flowxr
Summary: Kirito amaba sus días comunes en Aincrad.—Drabble.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 5





	Día común

A pesar de haber sido atrapado en un juego donde la muerte es real, donde si no eres cuidadoso tus días comunes no sólo terminaran dentro de SAO, sino en la vida real también... Se acostumbró tanto a ese mundo de fantasía hasta apreciar sus días dentro de aquel juego.

No se podía quejar, siempre se sintió más vivo en aquel mundo que en el verdadero.

Sus días en Aincrad eran casi todos igual. Pelear con algunos monstruos, hacer una que otra _quest_ , visitar a su amigo Agil, y lo que nunca falta en sus días, las miradas de odio y desprecio hacia su persona junto a la palabra _'beater'_ salir de los labios ajenos.

─Buenos días, Kirito-kun.

Pero al estar junto a cierta sub-comandante las únicas miradas que recibía eran de envidia.

─Buenos días Asuna, ¿hoy no estás con tu gremio?─ no importa que tan cansado o fastidioso haya estado su día, siempre le sale una sonrisa al verla.

─No, hoy me han dado el día libre, así que hago algunas compras.─ Asuna comenzó a caminar a la par de Kirito, recibiendo algunas miradas celosas y murmullos de parte de los jugadores transeúntes.

Siendo consiente de esto, las ignoró como siempre y se dedicó a disfrutar de la compañía de la castaña como cualquier día.

La gran guerrera Asuna, sub-comandante de uno de los gremios más fuertes de Aincrad, con una belleza y fama que la trascienden, logró formar parte de sus días comunes.

Puede que en unos no salga de caza, en otros tal vez no visite a su amigo, y puede que a veces no haga ni una _quest,_ pero nunca faltará la presencia de la castaña.

Al igual que las molestas miradas críticas hacia su persona.

Así como se acostumbró a la vida en Aincrad, se acostumbró a ver a Asuna en un día común y cualquiera.


End file.
